


Sunset

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Natasha loves the evening, when the sun sets and everyone is coming home. Settling down. The sounds and smells of dinner leaking out under apartment doors, filling the hallway with a million different scents.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Resist the Snooze [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Kudos: 29





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> written in 25 minutes, as is the nature of this series
> 
> prompt: evening 
> 
> not super sure where this came from, but i've been thinking about natasha and how she deserved SO MUCH BETTER a lot lately

Natasha loves the evening, when the sun sets and everyone is coming home. Settling down. The sounds and smells of dinner leaking out under apartment doors, filling the hallway with a million different scents. 

She didn’t always like it though. In the Red Room, dinner meant sitting in yet another cold room, too far away from the other girls, but too close at the same time. Constantly feeling threatened. She has to remind herself, sometimes, that she got out. When she’s been spending too much time in SHIELD facilities or safehouses. When she can come home to a stunning blonde in her kitchen, talking to the little girl perched on the counter. 

“Hey.” Carol nudges Natasha’s shoulder, breaking her train of thought. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just… thinking.” Natasha shrugs.

“Well, don’t do that.” Carol leaves a kiss on Nat’s cheek before turning back to the stove. 

Natasha grins at her before getting up to help. Because she’s one of them, now. One of the people that gets to come home when the sun goes down in the evening, to people that care about her, to a home. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get that. Carol, though. Carol makes her feel safe. Happy. Carol makes their apartment a home. 

_ They’d met at SHIELD one day, in Fury’s office (of course. They were his favorites, after all). Natasha had been debriefing, and Carol had just… flown in the window. To her credit, Natasha hadn’t reacted at all, taking her cues from Fury.  _

_ “Nick, hi. Someone on earth pissed off a bunch of aliens. I thought you might appreciate the heads up.”  _

_ “Again? Do you know who?” Nick had rolled his eye. Carol shook her head.  _

_ “Just saw them coming. Who’s this?” She turned her attention to Natasha. _

_ “Agent Romanov. Can you get a team together and get ready to take care of this alien thing?”  _

_ “Of course. Can I have Rogers?” _

_ “Sure. Why not?” Fury didn’t look thrilled about it, but Natasha firmly believes that Steve needs friends, and no one else seemed to be trying.  _

_ “You wanna come?” She’d asked Carol. The blonde had raised her eyebrows, surprised.  _

_ “Sure.”  _

Their dinner is, blessedly, uneventful. Even though they’ve both been considering scaling back field roles, Fury doesn’t know that yet, and since they’re both technically Avengers… well, Natasha is grateful for the quiet night in. By some miracle, Monica even leaves them alone in favor of dinner with Maria. 

“This is nice.” Natasha says as they wash the dishes together. “I wish we could do this more often.”

“What?” Carol asks. “Just… be?”

“Yeah. I like to just be with you.”

“The fact that people think you’re tough astounds me. You’re a giant marshmallow, I don’t know why people are scared of you.” 

“It’s your fault. You made me have feelings.” Natasha is teasing, they both are, but something about the words rings true. Natasha smiles. The Red Room had tried to take so much from her. They can’t have this. They can’t take anything from her anymore.

“Speaking of which,” Natasha starts. Carol puts the last dish away then turns her full attention to the redhead. 

“I think we should have Steve over. He needs friends.” 

“I think so, too. He looks so sad all the time. Like a lost puppy. It’s depressing.”

“I’m so glad it’s not just me that sees it. Fury should put us in charge of him. It’d be better than whoever’s doing it now.”

“I think Nick’s in charge of it now.” Carol frowns. “He’s more interested in the guy for what he can do, not who he is. I’ll say something.”

“Good, he listens to you.” A fact that Natasha used to be jealous of, actually. Until she realized that Carol can help her, in that regard, and is happy to do it. 

“First thing tomorrow. I think sometimes we all need a reminder that we’re people. Not just what we can do, or what’s been done to us. People, that have feelings and needs and want things.” Natasha nods. She knows that she needs that reminder, more often than not. And is so glad that Carol is the one she can count on for that.

“I love you.” Natasha says into the sudden silence in the kitchen. Carol grins at her. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
